


The Barn

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Scars, inference of self-harm, this is set somewhat early in their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert post-coitus in the barn of Robert's old family farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barn

"Take one of these."

Aaron somewhat reluctantly took the wipe from Robert, giving himself a quick cleaning.

"Guess you came prepared."

"I’m always prepared to come," Robert smirked, his smirk growing even wider when Aaron groaned in response.

"Don’t ever say that again. I mean it.”

Ignoring Robert’s low chuckle, Aaron slipped into his jeans, tempted to ask for a toothbrush until he was distracted by a random piece of hay poking at his thigh. 

"Don’t know how you can do what you just did in a place like this and still look like you just stepped off a catwalk," Aaron jabbed, now feeling somewhat embarrassed with the initial thrill gone.

Robert shrugged into his jumper.

"I’ve had practice."

Aaron widened his eyes, shaking his head in disdain.

Robert pulled Aaron in by the waist, planting a deep kiss on his sullen mouth until he warmed up to the touch.

"We’re not all city boys like you, Aaron," he teased as he pressed his lips to Aaron’s forehead. "We take advantage of what’s around."

"So…" Aaron finished, hands inside Robert’s jumper, wanting to feel the warm skin one last time for the day, "The Woolie, the garage, now your old farm…anywhere else to go?"

"I’m sure we’ve got a few sites left to see," Robert replied, reluctantly moving away from Aaron to put his jacket back on.

Aaron began to put his shirt back on, until Robert placed a hand on his stomach.

"I want to see you…I want you to keep your top off until I leave. You look so perfect."

The scars didn’t exactly make Aaron feel perfect, but he wondered if this was Robert’s way of making up for what he’d said at the gay bar.

"Fine," he agreed, flexing a little in spite of his better judgment. "I’ll have a very sexy case of hypothermia to ring in the new year."

Robert smiled, a genuine smile this time. Aaron felt slightly ashamed of himself as he realized what he’d do for more of those smiles.

"Do you…d-you ever miss this place?" he braved asking.

The smile faded, replaced with a melancholy look around a barn that had been burnt and rebuilt more times than Aaron could count. When he remembered Sarah’s death in another barn on this farm, he wanted to apologize, but Robert answered his question.

"I miss my dad, and my mum, and my uncle…I miss getting to talk to my gran more than a few times a year because I’m scared of how disappointed she must be in me."

He gave one last, scornful look at the barn.

"…I don’t miss this place. I’ll never miss getting up at the crack of dawn to put my hands in pig shit. Dad always said I would, but…"

He turned his back on Aaron, clearly not ready to talk too much about his past. Aaron didn’t want to push too hard…he’d already pushed more than he ever had with any man. The depth of feeling he had for Robert was something he didn’t think he’d ever get his head around.

Aaron tried to lighten the mood.

"Wouldn’t mind seeing you put your hands in…" 

He realized just how odd that sounded, and didn’t finish.

It was still enough to make Robert laugh, get him to put the mask back on.

"You’ve gotta work on your come-ons, unless your family’s even more screwed up than I remember."

Before Aaron could take the usual jab in response, Robert pulled him in for another kiss, lingering and gentle, possibly more gentle than either of them were ready for, as Aaron pulled away feeling flushed and confused.

He lifted his arms as Robert put his top back on for him, Robert running a hand down his chest in time with the cascading top.

"Aaron…" Robert finished, softly, as he left the barn. "Thanks."

As Aaron heard the car pull away, he ran a hand over his stomach, already missing the fading warmth of Robert’s touch.

"Thank you, Robert."


End file.
